The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
Refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature. Such a refrigerator includes one or all of a refrigerating compartment for storing foods in a refrigerated state and a freezing compartment for storing foods in a frozen state.
In recent years, a dispenser may be mounted on a front surface of a refrigerator door. Thus, ice within the refrigerator may be dispensed without opening the refrigerator door, and also, drinking water may be dispensed through the dispenser.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1203257 discloses a dispenser filed and registered by this applicant. In the dispenser, a display part is provided on a front surface of an ice chute through which ice is dispensed, and a still or moving picture corresponding to a menu is displayed through the display part.